<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>techza oneshots (JUS t FLUFF!!) by dogshavenoeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672478">techza oneshots (JUS t FLUFF!!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogshavenoeyes/pseuds/dogshavenoeyes'>dogshavenoeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Techza, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i still dunno how tags work, oneshots, soft lips kiss rough face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogshavenoeyes/pseuds/dogshavenoeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil didn’t have a problem with drinking water in fact hed encourage it upon both his friends and himself too, of course it didn’t solve his chapped lips. Techno willingly to buy some for his boyfriend, bought some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>techza oneshots (JUS t FLUFF!!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil didn’t have a problem with drinking water in fact hed encourage it upon both his friends and himself too, of course it didn’t solve his chapped lips. Techno willingly to buy some for his boyfriend, bought some. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil stumbled to the kitchen only to be greeted by gift wrapped in a small bow that couldnt go any smaller from a certain set of trotters. Phil stupidly chortled from the decor of the box, letting his fingers unravel the cute packaging, he found the magic substance wrapped with tissues of pink paper. Phil tried it out, mingling his lips together seemly hypnotized by the way it felt fresh and cleared. Soothing his crisped dried skin to a smooth vista but to be sure, the man implored to test it out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Techno appeared the scenery, yet greeted differently a kiss; phils lips that were enhanced by new chapstick he presumed that was the one he bought for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade chuckled lowly, the rasp and sleep deprivation prominent in his tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Testing out your small gift?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple more heavenly soft kisses and a light giggle erupted from phil was all the pig hybrid received. Technoblade had always had butterflies around his love, most days they slept like chrysalis in such contain and others, by god hed get red as it can ever gets. Red as any fallen soilder hed lead a sword dance to the grim reaper with. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Absorbing the light fluffy pressures of invisible traces on his jaw, wrists, neck and knuckles. Phil had a privilege and it is wonderful, his eyes being the only jewels to ever see such a sight of a melting pig hybrid being the softest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil couldn’t help yet gawk at the idea that he was the reason his love turned to a mushy tomato around him, it was a pure gift honestly. The hot headed felt each kiss curving to a recognizable smile against his skin. Techno as always wanted to return twice as much he gained but was resulted with a flick of a nose, nothing to harsh (of course) just a warning that it was phils turn to be the giver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade exhaled and excepted his mild defeat, rapidly twitching his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil hummed and continued to plant his angelic kisses traveling across; some storytelling scars, palms, adams apple, nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technoblade face (at this point) was glowing, blood rushing through his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft needy whimper approached as the receiver coyly brushed his finger against his lips, a simple message techno wanted to put out in need. Phil chuckled with an agreeing nod and applied more. giving a the chapstick another test. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small peck to the lips that left techno in a pleased exhaled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was that all for a test run?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil nodded with a goofy grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One apply equals 43 kisses” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He proudly answered like a kid doing his best in a science project putting all efforts in his glue lineup of paper on board and how successful eye catching it was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like your gift?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Technloblade huffed out being drowned by the millionth savored kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I really have to tell you the answer as if i didnt just show you?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked and let out a pleased giggle.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heya! :]] ill be posting oneshot updates often (no schedule though cuz god im a slow writer) </p><p>AND!! YES GIMME THOSE REQUESTS, I LUV IDEAS ILL TAKE ANYTHING AND CRAFT THEM INTO WRITING!!<br/>(this is solely fluff only)<br/>friendly reminder i have a playlist for this luvbirds &gt;&gt; https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4SeAsRxaD3N99Gv6Nogjwb?si=pR7n18ljQYSNVN_EquDsdA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>